An Off-World Eperience: Young Justice
by The Father of Assassins
Summary: A random OC from our world is approached by a higher being with a proposition for him. Cloned multiple times, each clone is then sent into a different world of their choosing, to do whatever the hell they want to do! This is one is set in the world of the Young Justice Cartoon!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Some changes were made to the Prologue and the 1ST Chapter

**BEGIN**

There was no warning.

Only a loud noise, flying objects, and then nothing but white.

I had been sitting around at my job, a floor salesman at Best Buy, on the computer looking up some TeamFourStar videos just to pass the time. The late night shift sucked ass. Especially when you were the only one there. I had just brought up 1 of the more recent episodes, when an explosion so loud that I could hear nothing afterwards, threw me around the building. The last thing I saw was a rapidly approaching wall of cement bricks falling down upon me.

There was a brief flash of black and then nothing but white.

It took me a few moments to realize that I was actually standing up and awake instead of being dead after being crushed by a wall of cement bricks. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still dressed in the clothes I died in. I looked around me and saw nothing but a vast expanse of white. Even the floor I was standing on was pure white.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" I muttered under my breathe, slowly coming to grasp with the fact that I was still alive, I think.

"_**You're in Limbo."**_ I suddenly heard from behind me, causing me to start in surprise and spin around. Standing behind me was what appeared to be a 40 something year old man. He stood at about 6'7" with shoulder-length jet-black hair with a few grey strands, he had a mustache-goatee combo and tanned skin. He was wearing a black suit with white pin stripes, white dress shoes, a dark-blue dress shirt, and a blood-red colored tie. The thing that truly caught my attention though, was his eyes. His glowing, extremely bright, sparking, blue colored glowing eyes.

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised and slightly scared as this guy appeared out of nowhere. He was staring at me with me a saddened expression on his face as he stood there with his hands behind his back.

"_**You are in Limbo."**_ He once again stated. And it was then that I also noticed how weird his voice sounded. It sounded like 3 people were talking at the same time. One of them was an incredibly old man, another sounded like a 5 year old little boy, and the last was an extremely light, angelic sounding male voice. It wierded the crap out of me.

"So, I really am dead?' I questioned myself, as his words fully registered with me.

"_**Not necessarily."**_ He said, once again drawing my attention to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Feeling slightly self-conscious as he continued to intently stare at me.

"_**You died long before the time in which you were actually supposed to."**_ He said. He then pulled out a large blue book with gold designs on it from behind his back and opened it. From what I could I see, from the way he was holding it, every single page was blank.

"_**Alexander Van Halen."**_ He suddenly said, as if talking to the book. It took me a couple seconds before I realized that he had just said my name.

"Ye-yes?" I asked, wondering how he knew my name. He merely gestured to the book and I watched in amazement as the pages slowly started to fill out. Covering the entire left page was a picture of me with my full name, current age, and today's date. On the right hand page, was a short biography of my life. One paragraph for every age. I then counted and saw that there were actually about 90 something paragraphs. I then watched in horror as over 70 of those paragraphs suddenly faded away.

"I-i-I was supposed to live to be over 90 years old?" I asked in shock. Horrified as the severity of what had happened finally crashed down upon me.

"_**Yes."**_ The man said, drawing my attention to him. _**"You were supposed to live a full and prosperous life before dying at the ripe old age of 92 years old. Your death was completely random and I did not foresee it. For that, I am truly sorry."**_

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "You say that as if it's your fault? And who are you anyway?"

"_**Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier."**_ He said with a small chuckle. _**"I have gone by many, many names throughout the history of the Earth: Odin, Jesus, Muhammad, Ra, Zeus, Izanagi, and so on and so forth. But you may simply refer to me as God."**_

"You're God?" I asked in complete shock. I mean, I kind of saw this meeting coming seeing as I did die but I didn't expect God to look like this. Nor did I actually expect to meet him myself. I expected to meet some random angel and for them to judge whether I go to Hell or Heaven. I didn't expect to meet the big 'G' God himself.

"_**Yes, I am. And the reason why I saw it like it is my fault is because it is. Heaven has just currently ended a millennia long blood war with the Fallen Angels and Demons of hell. I, myself, had personally brought an end to Lucifer and was prepared to slay him when, in one final act of revenge, he struck out at what I love most in order to hurt me. Humans. He threw a lightning bolt down to earth straight towards the building you were in. It blew up the entire building."**_

"That's bullshit!" I suddenly exclaimed. "That's how I died? Because some asshole Demonic Angel wanted to get in the last fucking laugh?"

"_**Unfortunately."**_ He said, still looking quite sad. _**"Your life was ended way too sooner than it should have been. And for that, I am truly, and deeply sorry."**_

"It-it's okay." I said, shyly as his face was showing an incredible amount of sorrow for my death. "So, what now, do I go to Heaven or Hell or do I stay in Limbo?"

"_**None of the above, since you died prematurely, you get to go wherever you want to go."**_ God said.

"What do you mean wherever I want to go?" I asked, extremely confused about the situation now.

"_**I know for a fact after reading through your Bio that you are a huge Comic and Anime/Manga fan. It is within my power to give you any power you want and send you into anyone of these worlds of your choosing. As a way of saying, I'm sorry for your death."**_ He explained, bringing a giant smile to my face as that thought of this happening. I had only read about this kind of stuff in fanfiction and was always slightly jealous of these types of stories, wanting it to happen to myself. And now that opportunity had come.

"Any world, huh?" I muttered under my breath as I thought about the choice. Numerous Manga, Animes, Cartoons, and Comics were flying throughout my head. I stood there for several minutes before I suddenly yelled out in rage. I couldn't decide on a single world that I wanted to go to most. My eyes suddenly popped wide open as a thought suddenly struck me.

"_**Finally figured out which World you want to go to?"**_ He asked, chuckling slightly at my reaction.

"No, no I did not. There are just too many worlds that I really want to go into. But then I had an idea." I said with a smirk, causing one of God's eyebrows to go up in curiosity. "I can't decide which world I want to go into, and you have more than enough powerful to put me in all of them. So why not split me up and make enough copies of me to go into every world I want to go into so that I can experience all of them?"

He simply stood there staring at me in surprise before he burst out laughing. He then patted me on my shoulders as he continued to laugh. _**"Smart boy. You are correct, it is within my power to do so."**_ He said, still slightly laughing. Just as he raised his hands to do this, I stopped him.

"Hold on!" I said, causing him to pause. "You said that you can also give me powers rights? Can you give me some powers that will be shared between me and all of my clones?"

"_**But of course."**_ He said, with a large smile on his face. _**"And what powers would you like?"**_

I stood there for a few minutes thinking about what I exactly wanted before I told him. "Extremely powerful mental powers. You know, like Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy, etc."

"A Perfect Memory and Photographic Reflex's like Marvel's Taskmaster." I said, still trying to think up of more powers.

"And finally, I want to be able to access a Pocket Dimension personally made and outfitted for me and each of my clones where we can go and Train, Recuperate, Relax, etc. And no time passes from the time I enter the Pocket Dimension to the time I come out of it." I finished, as I now held down all 5 of the fingers on my hand. God merely laughed as he nodded his head.

"_**I see someone wants to go into this incredibly powerful."**_ He chuckled. _**"You and your other selves will receive these powers along with the other ones you all wish for when you get sent into your worlds."**_

"And can you also make the worlds more adult and real?" I asked.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"A lot of the shows, anime, and cartoons I watch are all really kid friendly. Can you make them more adult like; blood, gore, killing, cursing, sex, etc?" I asked.

"_**But of course, makes it more entertaining."**_ God said, with a chuckle. _**"And now, the cloning."**_

He then raised his hands and clapped them 3 times, in a bright flash of white, I now saw that I was surrounded by a huge amount of clones of myself who all looked exactly the same. I had to fight hard to not jump up and down in pure joy as this was actually happening. I then saw God clap his hands 3 more time and in another flash of white, there about just as many clones of himself as there were of me. Each clone then grabbed 1 of my clones, as he laid a hand on my shoulder, and then a very bright flash happened. When I was finally able to see again, I saw that I was still standing in the large white room but that all of the other clones were now gone.

"_**We are now separated from all of the other clones so that you could go to your own personal world. I know what you were thinking when you were trying to make up your mind on where you wanted to go. So, I made a list of all the worlds and each clone is right now getting the powers that they want before they are sent into their New Worlds!"**_ He explained to me with a smile, at seeing my confused face.

"Okay, since your pretty much going down a list Worlds, where am I being sent to?" I asked, in excitement. Almost jumping in joy.

"_**You specifically will be sent into the world of….."**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**FLAMES NOT WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.O.W.E. YOUNG JUSTICE WORLD #1**

**SUMMARY:**

A random OC from our world is approached by a higher being with a proposition for him. Cloned multiple times, each clone is then sent into a different world of their choosing, to do whatever the hell they want to do! This is one is set in the world of the Young Justice Cartoon!

**PREVIOUSLY**

_He then raised his hands and clapped them 3 times, in a bright flash of white, I now saw that I was surrounded by a huge amount of clones of myself who all looked exactly the same. I had to fight hard to not jump up and down in pure joy as this was actually happening. I then saw God clap his hands 3 more time and in another flash of white, there about just as many clones of himself as there were of me. Each clone then grabbed 1 of my clones, as he laid a hand on my shoulder, and then a very bright flash happened. When I was finally able to see again, I saw that I was still standing in the large white room but that all of the other clones were now gone. _

"_**We are now separated from all of the other clones so that you could go to your own personal world. I know what you were thinking when you were trying to make up your mind on where you wanted to go. So, I made a list of all the worlds and each clone is right now getting the powers that they want before they are sent into their New Worlds!"**__ He explained to me with a smile, at seeing my confused face. _

"_Okay, since your pretty much going down a list Worlds, where am I being sent to?" I asked, in excitement. Almost jumping in joy. _

"_**You specifically will be sent into the world of….."**_

**BEGIN**

"…_**Young Justice!"**_

"Awesome!" I exclaimed in pure joy. I immediately fell in love with the Young Justice Cartoon the first time it aired on Cartoon Network. And obviously, like every other fan of the show, I was extremely pissed off when they cancelled the show and there was no third season. I was really happy about this choice.

"_**So, what powers and abilities would you like?"**_ He asked me, with a small smile at seeing my joy.

"Hmm," I muttered, as I thought long and hard about this. "Can you give me super human capabilities like: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Super Senses, Hyper Enhanced Reflexes, Invisibility, Intangibility, X-Ray/Infra-Red/Microscopic/Telescopic Vision, Shape-Shifting, and a Healing Factor?"

"_**Anything else you would like?"**_ He chuckled at how much I wanted.

"I know it's a lot." I said, blushing in slight shame. "But this is the DC' Universe we're talking about. I need every advantage I can get."

"_**True, true."**_ He muttered to himself, nodding his head. _**"Anything else you'll be needing?"**_

"Can you coat my skeletal frame completely in perfectly fused Vibranium and Adamantium metal and give me Wolverine Claws also coated in the combined metals?"

"…_**. You've thought about this happening before haven't you?"**_ He asked me, with a deadpanned expression on his face, causing me to blush a little.

"Maybe." I simply said, wearing a straight face but with a small blush of embarrassment across my cheeks.

God simply laughed at me. He then opened his hands and prepared to clap, thus sending me away to my dream world. _**"Goodbye, Alex. Be the best hero you can be and have a good new life, my boy!"**_

He then brought his hands together, and with a clap as loud as thunder, and a light as bright as lightning, I felt as if my body was being pushed through a small tunnel and all I saw was a whirl of colors before I suddenly found myself standing in a snow covered alley surrounded on both sides by buildings and in front and behind me were streets teaming with cars and people. I then checked myself out and saw that The-All-Father had made some changes. I found myself wearing black jeans, black timberland boots, black gloves, a dark-blue skullcap, and a short sleeved gray T-shirt underneath a zipped up dark-blue hoodie.

'_Before I do anything else, I should probably try and get into my Personal Dimension so that I can test out my powers and shit.'_ I thought to myself. _'Now, how the hell am I supposed to-_ "**Sanctuary"** _– get their?'_ "What the fuck?' I said, as I heard somebody else's voice in my head. "Sanctuary?" I muttered, trying to figure out what it meant.

I had no further time to think about it as, in another whirl of colors, I found myself disappearing from the spot I was at and appearing in another spot. I suddenly found myself on an island out in the middle of the sea.

"This must be my Pocket Dimension." I muttered to myself, looking around.

My Pocket Dimension, which will be called Sanctuary from now on, was a large resort looking building on a large island surrounded by crystal clear sea water and some-what clouded clear blue skies.

Exploring the house showed that it was outfitted with everything a teenage boy could ever want; every gaming station that had come out in the past 13 years fitted in a large gaming room with surround sound and a 70inch HD TV, to my utter surprise, my own laptop from before I died was also in this room along with my Ipod and my IPhone, a refrigerator filled with all different kinds of drinks and food I would love, a fully functioning kitchen, a weight/exercise room, and a large bedroom with an extremely comfy queen sized bed.

I also found a room full of strange technology that I decided to explore later on. The entire upper floor of the house was a training room specifically fit for Meta-Human training. A weight-machine that could increase the weight all the way up to 100 tons. I treadmill that was able to withstand super human speeds. And a number of other exercise machines that were going to come in real handy later on.

I smiled as I started planning out what I was now going to do.

**1 WEEK LATER**

The past couple of days had been very productive for me. I had spent the past week experimenting with my powers to understand them better. Well, it was actually about 3 months for me.

Well, remember that room full of weird tech I mentioned in my house on Sanctuary? One of the machines in their controlled the time difference between Sanctuary and the real world. Now, I don't mean that I could control time and go back and forth through it. I mean that I could slow down time in Sanctuary and make it that 8 hours in there was only 1 second in the real world. I was able to get a lot done in the Sanctuary in just a few moments in the real world.

The first couple of days I used to experiment with my Telekinesis. I would have to experiment with my Telepathy when I left the Sanctuary seeing as no one else was here. With my Telekinesis, I was able to do all of the normal things you could think off when it comes to Telekinesis like lift and move objects. But, I was also able to do stuff that I had only seen in comic books. Let's take the Superboy comics for example; I was able to put a Telekinetic Field around my body which granted me enhanced Super Strength, Super Speed, and Invulnerability. I was also able to make Telekinetic Force Fields.

The next couple of days, I explored my next 2 powers. It was easy enough testing out the Perfect Memory. All I did was flip through a couple of pages in a book before I closed it. Once I was able to concentrate, I was able to pull up every single word on all of the pages, word for word. Something I wasn't able to do when I was alive, so this obviously proved that it worked. I then tried out my Photographic Reflexes. I spent the next 8 hours on my laptop, on YouTube, looking up epic fight scenes from any and all movies and any recorded martial arts tournaments and events. I then went into the gym in my house and tested out my new moves. I was absolute giddy as I masterfully went through the Katas that I had just watched. There were a lot of mirrors in my gym, so I was able to see myself go through the Karate moves and look like an absolute badass!

The day after that, I used to test out my many different fields of vision. I was able to see any and everything there was on my islands using a combination of my X-Ray, Infra-Red and my Telescopic/Microscopic Vision. Using them to see all around my island and into the waters. I spent the rest of that day just kicking it in my house playing all of my games and watching TV.

The next couple of days, I spent in the weight room testing out my Super Speed and Strength. Running on the treadmill, I found out that my max speed was 809 MPH. Surrounding myself with my TK (Telekinetic) Field, my new max speed was 1,983 MPH. Testing out my Super Strength, I found out the max amount I could lift was 28 ½ Tons, which is 57,000 pounds. Surrounding myself in my TK Field, my new limit was 69 Tons, which is 138,000 pounds. I then spent the rest of the day exercising and trying to increase my limit.

The next day I spent testing out my Shape-Shifting, Intangibility, and Invisibility. I was able to shift into anybody that came to mind. Also found out that I could only shape-shift into people. I couldn't turn into animals or objects, unfortunately. When it came to Intangibility, it felt weird moving through objects. It felt as if I was moving through really thick water. But, the longer I practiced and the more I got used to it, the easier it got. Invisibility was easy enough. My exercise room was surrounded on all sides by mirrors, so it was enough to see myself disappearing and reappearing. It felt weird, like my entire body was covered in plastic wrap.

For the next 2 months, I did nothing but train in how to fight effectively using my powers. Also learned out how to fight using my Wolverine claws. They hurt like hell the first time they came out, but after doing it a shit-ton of times later, I eventually got used to it.

When I finally felt that I was ready to start my hero career, I left my Sanctuary. Another word, **Return**, flashed through my mind and once I said it out loud, I once again found myself standing in a snow covered alley. Checking my phone, I found out that it was 10 O'clock in the morning on December 31, 2010. I also saw that I was in Washington DC. This meant I had exactly 7 months until the show started. That meant I had 7 months to build up my reputation around DC as a hero. I also had to get myself a costume, or, at least a mask. I also had to come up with an identity.

"So, 7 months till 'The Day', huh?" I smirked, as I put my hood up and walked out of the alley. Time to get this shit started!

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
